


[Podfic] There Will Be An Essay Portion

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude plus dude does not equal baby. Stiles knows this. He did the math. Only it turns out that werewolf math works differently sometimes. Yeah, Stiles is in so deep. His dad is going to make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There Will Be An Essay Portion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Will Be an Essay Portion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510124) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 39:35  
**File Size:** 42.5 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** Sendspace [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/rrl7vl) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012091507.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b)


End file.
